


Ultimatum

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Loki Feels, M/M, Magic, Not Really Character Death, Post-Avengers (2012), Revelations, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It takes the strike of a spear for everything to unravel. It takes a single action to make everything shift. Tony has to make a decision that would change everything. It all depends on what andwhohe's willing to lose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! First story of 2017! I wonder if I'll match or beat my posting record for last year? Hehe. I hope everyone had a pleasant holiday season and New Year! :)
> 
> Also this was vaguely inspired by my friend HalcyonFrost's story [Flip of A Coin Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/860429/chapters/1648529) and it's been sitting in my draft file for a while. I finally got around to writing it and, I have to admit, it wasn't exactly what I expected, but I also don't hate it? Eh, either way it's out of my draft file, so that's nice :)

The tower went silent when it happened. 

Everyone sucked in a breath and a few cries hitched in people’s throats as Loki’s spear went through bone, muscle and heart. There was blood and a noticeable slump because Loki was precise, Loki was good with blades, and Loki _didn’t miss_.

He held the body prone for a few moments before yanking out the spear and letting the body collapse to the ground where it lay motionless - _lifeless_ \- on the penthouse floor of Stark Tower. 

Loki’s eyes however were fixed on Tony Stark who was on the opposite side of the room. He had on his armour and his faceplate was up; his eyes were wide as he stared at Loki with shock.

“Your move, Iron Man,” Loki informed him, his voice cold and his spear still dripping blood onto the floor.

Loki had just stormed into the tower, setting off every alarm, drawing every Avenger to the penthouse and with focused fury and determination he had killed the only civilian in the tower; he had killed David White, Tony’s lover.

The Avengers were trying to mobilise, to get to the still body that was bleeding out on the floor, but Loki had placed a field of magic around himself and Tony. It kept any of the other Avengers from reaching them. Tony however, was frozen in place, his eyes dropping to the body on the floor.

It was never meant to happen like this.

His turbulent and rough relationship with Loki had started after Pepper had broken up with him. When he was more than a little drunk and Loki had shown up, beautiful and dangerous and perfect. Loki had fucked Tony against a wall and left him bruised and sore but very much alive.

The sex had kept happening over the following year and regrettable moments Tony could count on one hand turned into months of softer touches and kisses. It turned into spending the night, it evolved into whispered ‘ _I care for you_ ’s that weren’t as vulnerable as ‘ _I love you_ ’ but still meant the same thing.

It had gotten to the point where Loki had needed to shapeshift or clone himself in order to maintain the illusion of enemies, to maintain the illusion of an acceptable relationship because they just wanted to be _together_. They wanted to spend time with each other that wasn’t confined to the shadows or moments stolen in the night.

Tony had thought it was going well. The Avengers had believed them, they even _liked_ David; the black-haired, snarky little ghost writer who had only ever been _Loki_. The man was an illusion, a fabrication that was placed on top of the mage to allow them to live together. 

Tony had thought it was fine, because even though it was still a lie and a secret, they had each other.

But in one moment, one strike of his blade, Loki had erased nearly two years of relationship, of _David White_ and Tony instantly knew why.

He knew his lover. He knew his possessive tendencies, his suppression by Asgard and his shaky self-worth. Loki was giving him a choice a very _permanent_ choice. Loki had just lain down an ultimatum to mourn a non-existent lover or to admit to his team mates who the man at his side had been, to admit what the clone on the floor truly was.

Tony had just never expected it was something Loki had wanted. He had never cared enough to mention it bothered him, to _ask_ about going public. Tony had thought the secrecy was as much for Loki as it was for him. They’d known from the start that their interactions, their _romance_ was a stupid idea, one that would only make them both far too vulnerable - but here Loki was.

The Avengers were slamming shield, bullets, and fists at the magical barrier; swearing, and raging and _mourning_ \- because David was dead. There was no hope for healing him and everyone knew that - but all Tony could do was stand there and stare.

Loki was clenching his spear so tightly his hand was losing colour. His lips were thin and his eyes were burning. His face was a challenge, goading Tony to react; to choose him, to _acknowledge_ him, or to give him up forever.

Tony knew exactly what choice he was going to make. He _always_ had, but he still couldn’t get his brain to understand how everything had changed so dramatically.

Their morning together had been the same as always. Waking up in bed and holding each other close. Loki had kissed his forehead and then his mouth and they’d come together and moaned their pleasure before Tony had even fully woken up. It had been lovely, _normal_ and he’d dragged Loki into the shower and heard him laugh in a way that had made affection blossom in Tony’s chest.

Loki hadn’t given a single indication that he was going to do this, that he was _hurting_ under their illusion.

_But he hates to hide. He hates feeling like he’s in the shadows - like he isn’t loved and wanted as the person he truly is._

Tony closed his eyes and he sighed. He also walked over to Loki, not looking at the body on the floor when he’d only ever had eyes for the man in front of him. Loki only seemed to grow tenser.

“No mourning your lover?” Loki spat. “No threats to destroy the one who killed him? Do you care so little for your plaything, Stark?”

Tony stopped right in front of him and held his lover’s gaze; the way it darted over his face and looked on the knife-edge of breaking open into something agonising.

Tony sighed again and opened his suit, stepping out of it and revealing himself, revealing his _trust_ as he told the other, “Loki, you only had to _ask_.”

Reaching up, he cupped his lover’s neck and gently tugged him down, watching Loki’s lips twist and his body fill with relief before Loki’s mouth caught his own. Tony heard the spear clatter to the ground as Loki pulled him into his arms and kissed him fiercely. His mouth was hard and claiming and he held Tony like he still didn’t fully believe it had turned out the way it had.

The _only_ way that it ever could.

When they broke apart, Tony could hear the outrage of his team mates and the crackle of Loki’s shield that was keeping them from the brunt of that fury - but all he could focus on were Loki’s eyes as they blazed with pleasure and a much softer contentment.

“You complete diva,” Tony murmured with affection and exasperation.

Loki just smiled at him, wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled Tony’s neck, luxuriating in the chaos he had created.

The illusion of David White was already fading away in a burst of magic and from the corner of his eye; Tony could see five arrows sticking out of the shield that would have made short work of his spine.

 _This is going to be painful_ , was all he could think as he moved to pull away from Loki and face the music. He still had a hand on Loki’s hip and planned to hold onto his lover for strength throughout everything that was to come, but before he could get far, he felt Loki’s lips on his neck before they found his ear.

“Thank you,” his lover whispered and the words made warmth flood through Tony’s body as his eyes fluttered closed. 

_Worth it_ , Tony thought, never doubting that for a moment. He might be fleeing Earth in a couple of minutes in a shower of angry Avenger attacks but... _he’s definitely worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> A part of me expected it to be longer, but at the same time... I don't really know why or how. Either way, I really liked the idea of this and so, here you are, a short little version of it. Loki can't reveal things simply, after all ;)


End file.
